Hurricane
by Desiree Jones
Summary: Nikki and Jonesy goes to Nikki's family cabin for a weekend during christmas break but their little vacation turns on them when a huge snow storm causes a huge hurricane which smashes into the cabin.
1. Chapter 1

**Hurricane**

**Chapter One**

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own the characters of 6teen!_

**By: **_Desiree_

It was the weekend just after Christmas and nothing could of been no better for Nikki Wong. Her parents have gone out for the weekend and they told her that she could go to their family cabin the weekend and she could invite her friends. But all of Nikki's friends wouldn't be there. Caitlin had gone to her aunt's and uncles for all of Christmas break, while Jen was visiting her Grandparents. Wyatt was down with a very bad cold and Jude was spending this current weekend with his family who had come to visit him and his home family, which only left Jonesy to be there and he was definately going. Nikki pretended not to be too overjoyed but she actually dancing all night long because she was going to get to spend the whole weekend alone with Jonesy. She loved him too death but she never did tell him that, he knew she held feelings for him but he didn't exactly know how strong they were. She also knew Jonesy had feelings for her and why wasn't the two of them together? They didn't want to ruin the friendship of six because it meant so much to the both of them but sometimes they wished that the two fo them could just get together. They also thought that 'Why not go out, it's not up to them. We won't let our relationship ruin the friendship' but they knew that the others wouldn't let them stay together, they knew that they would break them up and they didn't want to do that.

Nikki was packing her backpack. Warm clothes, food... hot chocolate was there of course. A cambra, a mini-CD player and a whole bunch of CD's. She also had included her diary. Of course, she also had her cellphone. When she was done all of her packing she called Jonesy and told him that she was about to pick him up. Then she left and she picked up Jonesy and he threw his stuff in the back and sat up in the front with Nikki and he smiled at her. "You look beautiful today," he smiled.

"Okay..." Nikki cocked up an eyebrow. _What the heck is up with Jonesy today?_

"I'm so glad we are spending this weekend together... alone..." Jonesy said as they started to take off.

"Okay..." Nikki said once again. _Seriously, Jonesy is starting to creep me out but in a good way._ Nikki thought while she started to blush.

"So, what's up with saying okay... are you okay?" Jonesy asked.

"Okay... yeah! I'm fine it's just that... uh... nevermind," Nikki started to blush, she didn't know what to say so she turned on the radio.

_'There you are,_

_Looking away,_

_Trying to avoid..._

_To what I've got to say,_

_You know how I feel,_

_And I know you feel the same,_

_And we know that,_

_Love ain't no game._

_You try to hide your feelings,_

_But I can see,_

_That you really do,_

_Love me..._

_Why do we listen..._

_to what others say,_

_Because we deserve to love each other,_

_And be together everyday..._

_Complicated... that's what I say..._

_When people ask me how to describe you,_

_Because we're in love but a relationship we cannot do,'_

As the song played on Nikki could tell that Jonesy was looking at her. "I swear that song must of been wrote for the two of us," Jonesy said.

Nikki blushed. "Jonesy... do we have to talk about this right now?" Nikki asked. Nikki wasn't really comfortable talking about it but Nikki did want to, because Nikki really wanted to be with him but of course, she couldn't. Life sucked.

"No... we have to now. We're alone, now's the perfect time," Jonesy said.

"Jonesy..." Nikki rolled her eyes. Then she parked the car. "We're here," she said. "Now it's just a five minute walk so grab your stuff and lets get going" she said.

Then the both of them got out of the car, grabbed their things and Nikki locked the doors and they started to walk the short trail to the cabin. The cabin was a nice size, it had four bedrooms and there was a very nice fire place with a nice couch in front of it. The kitchen was rather nice as well and there was a bridge connected to the kitchen's sliding glass doors which looked out over a pond which was now frozen. On the other side of the cabin was a beautiful mountain. The cabin was more like a cottage actually. "Whoa.." Jonesy said when they got there. "I thought you said we was going to your cabin, not this big place," he said.

"Jonesy," Nikki yelled. "This is my cabin, well my famiyl cabin and I guess it is big but hey, that's a good thing," she said to him.

"So, there'smroe than one bedroom?" Jonesy asked.

"Well yeah..." I said to him.

"Darnit, I was hoping to get to sleep with you..." Jonesy said to Nikki.

Nikki blushed. "JONESY!" She punched him in the arm. "You're such a... guy!" she said.

"Of course I am Nikki," Jonesy grinned and put his arms around Nikki. "I love you so much you know that?" he said to her.

Nikki was totally red and she looked up into Jonesy's deep chocolate brown eyes and she smiled and blushed. Then she closed her eyes and he closed in and he was leaning down when Nikki opened her eyes."Uh... we better get inside, it's a little cold out here," Nikki said blushing as she pulled away from Jonesy.

"Yeah..." Jonesy agreed. Nikki could tell that Jonesy sounded a little sad but she knew that there would be more fun later and if Jonesy was going to act that same way all weekend, she was going to take advantage of it and enjoy it. After all, she was head over heels for that guy herself, so...

Then went into the house and they first thing they did was light the fire. It sure was a good thing that there was fire wood already there beacuse neither one of them was really in the mood for going outside. Then they made some hot chocolate and they sat down on the couch and they listened to the radio on Nikki Mini-CD Player, which they had plugged in while getting Hot Chocolate. They was listening to the forcast.

_'And tonight, you can aspect about 50cm of snow, I know that this was unexpected but you never know which the weather and it's going to be blowing extremely hard so I advise that you'd all be at your homes safely. The city would be the best place to be but it's still going to get rather rough out there, for those of you out in the woods for the weekend, I adise that you guys be extremely careful...'_

Nikki looked at Jonesy. "Okay, now I am freaked out, maybe we should go home," she said.

"No, no," Jonesy out an arm around her. "Don't worry, everything will be fine," he said.

Nikki smiled. "Well I guess so, I ain't afriad of any snow," she said getting up. "I'm going to get more hot chocolate, do you want some?" she asked.

"Sure, I'll get it," Jonesy said getting up and then the two of them walked into the kitchen.

**Okay, I am hoping that this story is going to be good. Anyway, this is my fifth 6teen fanfic. I would say I'm doing rather well. Anyway, that's all for now and until next time.. Desiree is off. XOXO!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hurricane**_

_**Chapter Two**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of 6teen.**_

_**By: Desiree**_

As the night grew on, Jonesy and Nikki started to worry. The wind had really started to pick up and it was getting extremely bad. Snow started to blow roughly and the poer had went out. The only source of heat that they had was the fire place which was not giving off much heat because the wind was getting into the cabin and it kept putting out the fire. "This is so not good," Nikki complained. "Why did we have to come on this stupid trip anyway?" she mumbled.

"Nikki," Jonesy put an hand on her shoulder. "Things will be okay," he said.

"That's what you said before but things sure didn't get anyway better, they have gotten worse and you call that okay? Are you crazy?" Nikki yelled.

Jonesy looked down. "I just didn't want us to leave because I wanted to spend time with you alone," he looked up at her and he starred at her deeply in the eyes. "Nikki, I really do love you and it kills me that we can't be together," he told her.

Nikki looked at him. She knew she couldn't resist that stare. She closed her eyes and so did Jonesy. Then the leaned in towards each other and their lips finally met. The kiss was so warm and so full of love, and very passionate. But it was interupted. A huge gust of wind crashed through a window that was in the living room and snow blew in on them. "Crap!" Nikki yelled. "Now what are we suppose to do, huh Jonesy?" she said. He sudden feeling of love and passion was now turned to anger. It was all Jonesy's fault that they was still there.

"Why don't we..." Jonesy started but Nikki interupted him.

"I don't want to listen to any more of your ideas, we're leaving and that's that. Now c'mon, grab your stuff... we are leaving!" Nikki demanded.

"But Nikki, you have got to be crazy. It's to dangerous out there, you best stay put. Something could happen to you!" Jonesy grabbed Nikki shoulders.

"Well, I ain't going to stay here and freeze to death!" Nikki yelled.

"You don't have to, we can sleep togetehr and keep each other warm..." Jonesy said.

"Jonesy, I am not sleeping with you," Nikki yelled at him. "You are so perverted you know that?"

"I didn't mean like that," Jonesy shot back. "You knows yourself that when thigns are like this that it's best to keep warm and you have seen it in plenty of movies, people cuddle up together to keep warm..." he explained to Nikki.

Nikki glared at Jonesy. She knew he was right and she kenw that she did want to cuddle up with him. "Uh... okay, but if you try to do anything minster, you are going to pay for it," Nikki said.

"Oh, you don't trust me?" Jonesy looked at Nikki.

"Well..." Nikki stopped. She really didn't know how to answer this question.

"It's okay," Jonesy said. He looked a little sad and he started to walk up the stairs. "I'll be up in one of the bedrooms," he said and then he left.

Nikki felt so bad. She had obviously just made Jonesy feel like crap and she knew that it was all her fault. She shouldn't of been so cruel to him and she knew what she had to do. She walked up the stairs and when she found the bedroom that Jonesy was in she went in and got on the bed and lid beside him. "I'm sorry..." she said.

"Yeah..." Jonesy said. "Whatever..."

"I am!" Nikki yelled. Then he voice softened. "Listen, I'm sorry I thought that of you..." she said.

"That's all you ever think of me, as a pervert. You probably think I'm a jerk too," Jonesy turned away from her. He wasn't going to face her.

"Jonesy, you know that's not true," Nikki put her arms around Jonesy. "You know I care about you, you know that I love you," she said, then she gently kissed his neck.

Jonesy blushed. "Nikki..." he said. "You finally admitted the truth to me, but why can't we just be together?" he asked.

"Because you know why, it would ruin the group of six," Nikki said. "I don't want to mess it up,"  
"And how would we do that?" Jonesy asked turning around to face Nikki now.

"If anything happend between us, it would split the group in two because..." Nikki started.

"Because what? We wouldn't be friends anymore? Is that what you're saying? Because if it is, then you must not consider our friendship very strong, you knows that I would never stop being your friend, even if we did get to go out and break up... I care about you as a friend far too much to let that happen," Jonesy said to her.

"Really?" Nikki cuddled in closer to Jonesy.

"Really," Jonesy confirmed and he wrapped his arms around her. "I love you Nikki..."

"I love you too, Jonesy..." Nikki said. "But what are we going to tell the others...?" she asked.

"The truth," Jonesy smiled and kissed Nikki again.

**Well, well, well... there's chapter two. Yes, there will be a huge hurricane that hits and it's going to be a turning point in the story, but you don't want to hit the climax right away in the story. Anyway, that's all for now... xoxo.**


	3. Chapter 3

_Hurricane_

_Chapter One_

_Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of 6teen. Wish I did though, cuz then Nikki and Jonesy would be together, or a least a lot more fluff between them. Also, there would be a lot more new episodes. LOL. Anyway, Dude of the Living Dead comes on Sunday, I shouldn't of said that... you know with Teletoon and all, I probably jinked it XX!_

_By: Desiree_

The power of the wind was extremely strong. Nikki and Jonesy had fallen asleep and was dreaming about each other and was totally zapped out of reality. With the rough force of wind was a snow storm. More like a blizzard mixed with a hurricane. There was even trees outside of the cabin that had been blow down. Snow have already fallen about a half of a meter and it was blocking the door of the cabin, so even if they wanted to leave now, they would have to find another way. When the snow came crashing threw earlier, that hole have already been blocked by more snow. Talk about a crazy storm. It was until started to feel a very rough shake did she wake up. "Huh?" she said. She could hear a very loud noise and it sounded like it was heading towards the cabin because it was getting louder and louder. She grabbed Jonesy's arm. "JONESY!" She yelled.

Jonesy jumped up."Nikki... uh... what the?" he just reazlied what Nikki had woken up to. Then all of a sudden a huge pile of snow crashed into the room and it fell on them. It went way up past their heads and it had a lot of press of them. Jonesy had been dragged across to one side of the room while Nikki was dragged a little further, she was dragged outside, which wasn't much different because the cabin was totally recked now.

As soon as the avalahce was over Jonesy started to dig his way out right away. He knew he had to get out and find Nikki. It was extremely cold and he knew that neither one of them would be able to survive very long under the snow. As soon as Jonesy surfaced he called out to Nikki. "NIKKI!" He yelled but he couldn't hear anything. He started to crawl around and he still didn't have any luck. After twenty minutes, he started to worry. He knew he had to find her and that's when he saw her face jewelry. He went to that area and started to dig and it wasn't long before he found Nikki's frozen body. "Nikki," Jonesy hugged her tightly. He needed to get what little body heat he had left into hers but it wasn't going no good. The wind was starting up again and it was extremely bitter outside. Jonesy put Nikki inside his coat. Luckly, they had put on warm clothes in bed that night. Jonesy keep on trying to wake Nikki up but he wasn't having no luck at all so he decided to go try to find the car and stay in there. He dragged Nikki along but kept her inside his coat and with luck, he found that the area aurrounding the car had all the snow blown away from it. It thanked God for his good luck and ran into the car and put Nikki in it right away. He then grabbed the keys for Nikki's coat pocket and started the car and put on the heat rigth away. Then he grabbed some emergancy blankets from the back and covered up Nikki and he cuddled into her. He needed to get her warm the quickest way possible and well being Jonesy, he knew that body heat was one of the best methods... when it came to chicks. And with Nikki being his girl, well you get the picture.

Nikki's eyes slowly opened up and she found herself in her parents car with Jonesy. The last thing she could remeber was being torn apart from Jonesy during that avalache. "Jonesy..." she said weakly.

"Oh Nikki, thank goodness you're alright," Jonesy kisssed Nikki on the lips. "I was so worried that I lost you," he said.

Nikki just smiled. "I love you," she said but then she went into another deep sleep but there was something different about this one. This time she wasn't breathing.

**Okay, I know that it was lame and short but I didn't want to go past there and I know for sure, well 90 percent that I WILL NOT be writing tomorrow. I have a Science test to study for and I want my marks on my forms for college to look good, if you know what I means. That's all for now.**

**Des!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hurricane**_

_**Chapter Four**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of 6teen.**_

_**By: Desiree**_

_**Note: Okay, I have been EXTREMELY sick the past few days, and I mean EXTREMELY, and I haven't even felt like writing. And OMGOSH! Just one day!**_

"Nikki, Nikki, NIKKI!" Jonesy screamed. "Nikki... no, she's not breathing. Nikki, wake up! Please Nikki, PLEASE! You can't leave me..." Jonest started to panick. Nikki wasn't breathing. THE LOVE OF HIS LIFE WASN'T BREATHING! "I only know one thing that I can do now," he said, pressing his lips against hers and giving her mouth. No, this time Jonesy wasn't doing this in a desprate attemp to feel her soft lips against his, he just wanted to save her. After all, she was his best friend, his girlfriend to be exact.

Nikki frozen body slowly started to move as a light mumble creep from her lips. "Jonesy..." she said in a ever so soft and weak voice.

"Nik, you're alright," Jonesy said.

Nikki's eyes fluttered open and she looked up at Jonesy. She smiled weakly and Jonesy touched her face. "My goodness! You're frozen!" Jonesy said as he reached way in the back of the car and grabbed a bunch of blankets and he covered Nikki with them all and he rested her head on his shoulder and the rest of her body on his lap. "Is that better?" he asked her.

Nikki nodded slowly and smiled. "Thanks," she said. "You saved my life... how will I ever be able to repay you?" she smiled.

"Uh... this," Jonesy said pressing his lips against hers. Nikki smiled and kissed him back. The kiss was so full of love, the type of kiss that could only be found in a relationship in which contained true love.

When they broke from the kiss they gazed into each others eyes. The storm outside had finally started to calm down and they had decided to spend the rest of the night in the car and they would try to contact their parents in the morning. The night went extremely well... c'mon, two teenagers, in love, alone... in a car for a night, cuddled up together... yeah, you get the picture, and no, it's not that!

When the dawn of morning finally broke, they used the car phone to call their parents. They had told thier parents that they made it through the storm. When they told Nikki's parents, they explained that well, they made it threw the storm but a hurricane caused an avalache and the cabin was destroyed. When the roads was ploughed the drove back into the city. This Christmas break was a one to remember, after all, Jonesy sove Nikki's life and they ended up getting together, now the problem was, how was they going to tell the others?

**The End**

_Ha! I didn't want to carry on with this so I finished it up in the lamest way possible! Muahahahah... haha you losers! Nah, I just kidding with ya. You guys are great. But I just wanted to finsih up this story, I know it was short and lame but I need to thing of another story... hm... anyway until then... loves y'all!_


End file.
